no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain or Brawn
Brain or Brawn is the thirtieth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of the moon as clouds cover it. Footsteps in the snow can be heard as music plays. It is revealed to be Charles, who walks away with his head down, showing him to be sad and cold. He looks up to see two dolls next to a tray of warm food, a blanket and a fire. He quickly begins to eat, stuffing his mouth with as much as he can, with muching noises that are heard throughout. He then stops and looks to the left of him to notice a blanket, he grabs it and then runs off. Ozma Angeline meanwhile, was watching him from the bushes, as music begins to play. The screen fades to black and the next scene shows the Vineyard Institute again, as piano music begins to play. Crowd noises are heard and a mixture of two adults and three kids - one with a doll - can be seen. In the background is a door with a text above, stating that it is the "Green Room". A piece of fur covered in Black Tezcatlipoca is shown in a test tube with water, with someone throwing in a pink, solid substance (which is later revealed to be sodium). It dissolves in the water, fizzling and making a low popping sound as it reacts, causing a minor explosion as a result. Xochiquetzal, George, Alexander and Paula can all be seen looking at it happening behind glass, with Alexander saying "Okay... So... No on the sodium", the result showing that it did not work, and that it can't seem to overcome the black ick but then states that it's "Lovely wall art though". Midly annoyed, George asks Alexander if he supposedly had a better idea, with him smugly replying "Certainly!" and "But alas!" before moving to a chalkboard that explains what the Black Tezcatlipoca cannot cross and what the (apparent) solution is. To the right is a closet with the text "WAS BEFORE RETURN". The professor goes on and says that he can't finish any of his current projects because the "boneheads" who were supposed to get his copper, lost it. Paula asks if that is all, and proposes to go get some. Alexander is surprised, saying "Eh?", then mockingly says "Go to the mine" and "In the middle of winter", with George telling her that's impossible. Paula replies to the both of them that it is for them as "eggheads" mayble, they're just scared of "a little elbow grease" and that Skinny shouldn't worry because she's gonna go and get it for them. Alexander angrily says "Skinny!" as he feels insulted by the nickname. The scene transitions and shows a mountainous region with two crows in the foreground. Piano music starts to play as the camera moves to show a mine, two figures, a bull and a cart in the distance. The two are revealed to be Paula - now in her nagual form - and Alexander - covered in thick winter clothing and an angry look on his face. Paula tells him to sit back "little guy" as she'll take care of it. He angrily tells her to hold on, holding a drill as flute music plays. He shouts "Behold!", that he doesn't need a bulbous frame with this (drill) and he'll find the copper in no time. Paula laughs, saying "Aw! Ain't that cute!". She then grabs and swings around a pickaxe as she already hold another one, smiling with a big, smug grin on her face. Alexander puts on working goggles before the camera abruptly cuts to an annoyed face of the blue bull. The camera pans back to the pair, looking at the inside of the mine. They both run inside with Paula chopping away pieces of ground, Alexander doing likewise with his jackhammer. A person with an organge cap and a red jacket see that there's activity going on, then runs up to the entrace and points a revolver into the mine. Another person wearing a dark purple cap and a brown jacket, peeps inside on the left and says "Ah! Our mine!". A close-up shot of the man holding this gun is shown, his face uncomfortable with what's happening. Alexander stops with drilling and proclaims that it's the Institute's mine, to which the man lowers his gun and looks on with an annoyed look. The other man moves closer and look at him with an angry look, then walks up to him and angrily asks him how many times they have to tell him that they (the people at the Institute) make the tools and they (the workers) do the mining. Alexander tells the man that they lost their copper, with him proclaiming that the Jackalope HE bought for them, wasn't broken properly. Paula meddles with the conversation and asks him what it is about a Jackalope. We then cut to the Jackalope salesman from episodes 20, 21 and 22 (You Knew What I Was When You Picked Me Up, Suspect and A Good Deal) crossing his arms in anger, with Paula standing next to him with a happy face. He tells her that she's costing him a loom and that Waheela trackers aren't cheap. A man in the distance, standing next to a Waheela and a cart covered in snow, asks the salesman and Paula if this is it. Alexander then shouts out "Our copper!" in glee as he starts to laugh. He continues, stating that he'll have a fix for his friend (Ichabod) in no time and that it's a shame they never got to see which one of them (Alexander and the other scientists) had the better method. The man in the dark purple hat and brown clothing angrily tells him "Neither of you!" as Paula looks away shiftily and the salesman looks on grumpily. The final scene depicts Charles hiding between a pair of trees covered in snow, himself covered in a blanket that was provided by Angel earlier. Banjo music begins to play as Charles sneakes up to one of the carts, then manages to get inside without being seen. As he does this, Paula tells Alexander that he didn't think of hiring a Waheela tracker until she showed up, mockingly calling him "Mr. Smarty Smart". He replies by stating that those are expensive. The camera then pans to an aerial view, showing Paula, Alexander, the Jackalope salesman and some stuff inside the big cart, and the Jackalope pulling other stuff. Paula departs and tells him that he should've bought a Jackalope from McCoy, rather than this guy (referring to the Jackalope salesman), with Alexander replying that they are also expensive, ending the episode. Character Appearances * Charles * Angel * Xochiquetzal * George * Alexander * Paula Credits In Video Cast * Mr. Shoes (Waheela Tracker) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * squidjoose (Alexander) * Sir Squirrels (George) * Paul Verity (Miner) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod, Quetzalcoatl) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WooleyWorld (Jose) *Jas (Xochipilli) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos